


Thou shalt not covet thy protégé

by DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Guardian - Freeform, Human, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform, cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5/pseuds/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5
Summary: Where Cas is Dean's Guardian Angel and he's not allowed to have a relationship with his protégé.❗Spoilers included for the very first seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, (maybe) 5❗





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackTies_and_SilverEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTies_and_SilverEyes/gifts).



### Prologue

 

Dean stood in front of the gate, his breath accelerated and soon he gasped. There was no escape.

So, this was the justice of heaven. Hell, he should have known better. They should have known better. He would do everything just to get the time back. To change this.

"Dean, Dean, Dean." a voice appeared behind him. "Don't you know."

Steps. Sighs.

"You cannot escape from Heaven?" He was grabbed by his left shoulder and was forced to turn around.

It was Uriel, the server of Castiel.

"Bad little human. See, no one's gonna protect you now. Not even your little Angel."

Dean closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the Prologue, I know it's short but well ... I'm lazy and it's more of a introduction than a prologue, so :)  
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

### Chapter 1 - Vampires are killing machines

 

Dean cut the bloodsuckers throat with his silver dagger and then turned around to look how Sam was going.

His little brother fought like a real warrior and Dean felt the pride grow inside of him.

Sammy was a hunter. He accepted to be a hunter.

Even after their Dad's death, Sam and Dean didn't stop hunting.

Dean got lifted up off the ground and found himself laying on the ground of the other side of the room. "Why, then, many," he said, grinning like the devil himself as the Vampire got closer to him "let's get the show on the road."

 

It took them roughly 20 more minutes to kill all of the Vampires. There much more than the other times, and Dean began to worry about that.

"Vampires are beasty little creatures, huh Dean? Like killing machines with their awkward teeth."

Dean nodded.

"Yeah. If I ever become one of those things, please remember to kill me. Or heal me, if there is a way."

"You mean a cure? No way dude, I've never heard about something like that."

"Oh, of course. If you haven't heard anything about that, it just cannot exist Nerd."

"Don't call me Nerd."

"Okay. Nerd."

Sam tried to hit Dean, but he didn't strike.

"You may try harder! Then you'll finally make a goal for once in your life!" Dean chuckled.

Then he opened the Car's door and went inside.

"S'up? You comin'?" Dean glanced at Sam who just stood there looking at the blue sky. "Yeah. I'm coming." Sam replied.

Dean felt this becoming a long, long car drive.


	3. Chapter 3

### Chapter 2 - Angels are watching over you

 

Castiel sat on a park bench in a city in which Sam and Dean worked at the time and watched humans while they were buying ice cream, talking, laughing, reading, walking with their dog and playing with it. He felt a little sting of the envy. He would never be able to do something like that.

He would serve Heaven forever.

His Father.

That was one of the reasons why Castiel felt so much sympathy for Dean. Dean would do everything possible for his family.

Not like his brother Sam, but this was another story. Dean was, after he already considered his Dad as being death, still hunting in his name. Searched him. Sam, on the other hand, lost his hope all the time and had many doubts.

For Castiel, it was a shock that someone could believe so few in his own family. In Heaven, there would've been no debate about that.

But it was not his job to watch out for Sam. He was Dean's Guardian Angel and this included mainly to care for Dean and not to let his life end.

And Dean, however, had the urge to feed Sam up again every time in the most brainless, clumsiest way, if his little brother got damaged and for this fact, Sam immediately moved under his angel's wrestling.

This meant he got two for one and this made him less happy than one may tell.

Sam and Dean were hunters. They killed supernatural creatures, so they removed them from the face of the earth.

Castiel's life was made very hard for him.

Because of a stupid manner, these beings were very cruel and loved to kill.

In this city, the Winchesters had bumped into vampires. Castiel could have told them this from the outset, it has already almost been too evident.

Witches, Shapeshifters, Werewolves, all kinds of supernatural creatures had been hunted down by those two boys the last few months.

Castiel had much work to do by saving them from cars and such things. But the supernatural was their real enemy.

Something they would be up to until the very end.

He breathed in deeply.

And the worst was - Dean and Sam had no idea that an Angel was watching over them.

Especially Dean didn't believe in Angels and this interfered Castiel much more than it should.


	4. Chapter 4

### Chapter 3 - Mysterious Appearances

 

Dean watched Sam cleaning his dagger and cleaned his throat.

"Sam ... have you had the feeling ... did you recognize ... do you feel ..."

"Dean. Come on. Spit it out! " Sam leaned forward.

"Okay. I know it's silly but ... did you get the feeling - like in the past few months ... that we are watched?"

"What, do you mean Demon is watching us?"

"No, I don't mean that. Like an appearance."

"How do you get to think that?"

"Just a feeling."

"You think something's following us?" Sam's look got more serious, anxiously and bumptious, like it always got when he thought about something. It was annoying and funny at the same time. Dean loved his brother for being like that. It made him unique. It made Sam, Sam.

"Don't hope so," Dean replied. "But if there is something, it's been following us for a long time, Sammy."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"First we have to get away from here. And if that thing's really following us, we'll recognize."

"And if it is?"

"We gotta hunt it. Go to Bobby, ask him for something supernatural that's invisible, whom appearance you might feel."

"Dean?"

"What."

"Our job here. You think it's done?"

"The Vampires are dead. Why you're asking?" Dean laid his forehead in folds.

"Maybe it is here. That appearance?"

"What, a ghost? A poltergeist?"

"Maybe." Sam sighed. "I mean - Dean. Look. It's not like we've never missed something. We always finish our job, that's what Dad said. Right? So, I guess that's what we're gonna do."

"Pack your things. And if I'm wrong, we come back here and finish the job."

"Okay." Sam didn't look satisfied, but they packed their things and got on their way to Bobby's.


	5. Chapter 5

### Chapter 4 - We need no heaven on earth

"And you are sure it was following you?"

They stood in Bobby's kitchen. Earlier, Dean explained everything to the old man; the feeling of something exotic there, standing with one foot in their world and with the other one in another, bigger, more unexplainable world which Dean had no idea of.

"I felt its appearance Bobby, I'm not lying to you."

"I don't think you do, Son." He paused. Then he shook his head, turned around stroking himself over the beard. "And you are sure" he began again, turning to Dean "that it wasn't a ghost?"

"No, it isn't, for sure. Ghosts are ... I don't know. Cold, I guess. They have no light of life inside of them. They are empty, nearly void. But this thing is so full of ... I-I don't - God Bobby, I'm telling you, it wasn't a ghost."

"I understand. Describe the feeling."

"Okay, um, yeah." He reflected. "It felt like all the happy days in my life, like a garden full of flowers, warm coffee, a good sandwich, a drive in my car." Dean smiled slightly. "It felt like a laugh, a good joke that causes that you cannot stop laughing. It was love. And -" Dean broke off. His face was glassy like all the emotions went away. Then another expression formed itself in his features. Melancholy. "Home." He staggered. "It was home."

He had seen down, now his look lifted in an uncertain distance. "It was home, Bobby." He shivered.

It was quiet for a long time.

Dean could feel the shock in the room, it was everywhere, on the walls, in their faces, in the air. They breathed it in and out. Dust danced like dark swaths by the air.

Bobby's hand lay reassuringly down on Dean's shoulder.

"I will find out what that thing is. But by God's sake, I do not think it is evil."

"Thank you, Bobby," Sam said. "We will help you to find out who - what - it is."

Dean walked to the office and grabbed some books from the table. Then he opened them and began to read.

He heard Sam saying to Bobby: "... I hope you're right with you to suggest the thing, ghost or whatever it is, is not evil. The last thing Dean needs is an evil ghost or a demon behind his ass that wants to make him believe it's Heaven on Earth."

Bobby answered whispering: "I don't want that either. But we gotta have faith ..."

Dean didn't listen anymore. Faith. God. Heaven. All those things he didn't believe in. This was Sam's junk. It should remain to be his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Spoiler Alert on the road XD  
> Don't skip the following lines if you haven't watched season 4 by now.  
> I know if you ship Destiel you have to have seen season 4 or you peeked :D  
> I just wanted to say that I included a scene from season 4, the scene Dean and Cas meet for the first time but I changed it a bit :) So if you don't wanna know yet, don't read this. ^^  
> For all the others who have seen the whole Dean-and-Cas-scenes or just don't care, enjoy reading!

### Chapter 5 - Who are you

 

They searched everywhere. In every book, on every website.

Dean slowly closed his eyes. "What could it be, what could it be ..." He mumbled over and over again.

"Dean?" Sam entered the room, his face was full of worry and sympathy.

"I'm sorry, we don't know what it is."

Dean nodded. "Maybe we should give up," Sam said and Dean's nodding changed in shaking. "No! No. One last search, please. There has to be something."

"Son -" Bobby came in without the two boys noticing it. "I don't think that will be useful."

"And you really haven't found something?" Dean asked and stroke his hand over his face.

"No. Well - yeah. And no. No."

"What, yes or no, decide!"

Sam watched him for a minute and then said: "Nah."

"What?" Dean stared at Sam. "You didn't kill a man, did you?" He smirked.

Sam laughed. "Nah."

"Boys. No jokes right now." Bobby seemed annoyed.

"OK. What was it now? Yes or no? Do you have something?"

"There is an old scale, maybe more a stable, we will try to catch this thing in there."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Whatever it is, it will be stuck in there. We will paint the old thing a bit."

Dean smiled slightly. "That'll be just right."

Sam nearly suffocated in his own laugh.

 

They painted the whole building. It was big, very big. Huge one could say.

Sam left a little earlier, he wanted to get back to Bobby's, so the house wasn't empty and he could get the phone calls.

 

"That's a hell of an art project you've got going there," Dean said.   


"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin'?" Bobby said, totally ignoring Dean.

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of," Dean responded.

"This is still a bad idea," Bobby muttered. "What if it is a spirit? Or something worse?"

"Then we have some shit going.  What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Dean laughed.

Bobby just nodded. He went over to another desk, took a pinch of some powder from a bowl, and sprinkled it into a larger bowl, which then began to smoke in a yellowish color. Then, he began to chant in Latin. He was doing a ritual. "This is all I know we can do and this thing will be caught in this ... the thing," he said after he was finished.  He looked around like he was afraid of something to bump out the shadows and take him away.

They sat there for hours.

"And you're sure you did the ritual right?"

Before Bobby could say a word.

"Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" Dean chuckled and laid the knife he's been playing with out of his hand.

 Out of nowhere, the scale began to rattle, the roof wiggled and wobbled.

They jumped out of their seats and watched what happened.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind," Dean said and looked around.

The lamps imploded, one after the other.

Then the gate opened.

A man walked in slowly.

The lights kept imploding and the two men ducked from the electricity.

The man continued walking toward them, stepping right into their Hologram. Dean pointed his gun at the man, Bobby did, too.

Then they shot, one, two, three, four times, but it didn't interest the man who still walked like no bullet came near his chest.

Dean gripped the dagger from the table. They began to spin around each other.

"Who are you?" Dean asked. Distrust impregnated his voice.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yes. Thanks for that." The man smiled slightly. _That'll be it, Demon!_ Dean thought, stepped forward and rammed the dagger right in the man's heart.

Dean let go of the weapon. He thought that was it! What are you smiling at me now, son of a bitch!

The man smiled. He looked at Dean, looked at the weapon. He didn't fall. He didn't bleed. He didn't show any kind of wound coming from the dagger sticking inside his freaking heart.

He took the dagger by its shaft and pulled it right out of his body like it was nothing. Then he let it fall.

Like it couldn't harm him.

Bobby shot a glance at Dean.

Then he reached out and tried to hit the man with a metal rod. The man held it back and forced it down while touching  Bobby in the middle of his forehead. Bobby moaned briefly and slumped in.

The man turned around to Dean.

"We need to talk, Dean." Dean glanced at Bobby and back. "Alone."

Dean rushed to Bobby and felt his pulse.

"Your friend's alive."

"Who are you," Dean asked again.

"Castiel." The man said.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what_ are you."

Castiel lifted his head.

"I'm am angel of the Lord."

Dean got on his feet. "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith."

Out of nowhere a lightning stroke through the building and divided the darkness. On the wall big wings appeared. It nearly looked like they were the wings of the man, being shown by the lightning.

"Some Angel you are. You followed me and my brother. You're more a stalker than an Angel. And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" His expression was disgusted.

"This ... uh. This is a vessel."

Dean's expressions changed to disbelieve. "You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Well, pal, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

"I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter?" The Angel's eyes narrowed, as he frowned. "You don't think you deserve to be saved," Castiel said, in a wondering voice.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

Work. They got work for him? What. A job?

He wanted to shoot all his questions at him. He wanted to shout at him.

He didn't.

He was too caught in these blue ocean eyes.

 

~*~

This does not belong to the story anymore, I just wanted to explain the joke Dean and Sam did, in case you wonder what it means :)

Here's the picture I got it from. I couldn't get the picture in the text, don't know why. If you want the link, ask in the comments below.

I just felt like Sam and Dean knowing this joke and having it as a running gag in this fanfic because they're hunters and they get often more or less caught by the police :)

Imagine this being Dean and the officer is like: Did you kill this man?

Dean: Nah.

And well, I also couldn't resist having Cas saying his famous sentence: "I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

However, I love that sentence. The time I first heard it I was a Destiel shipper :)

And btw the photo at the very beginning  had to be too. XD I got it from Pinterest (I usually get those photos from there).

See u in the next chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

### Chapter 6 - The sky is not the limit

 

Dean stared at the man who ' _raised him from perdition_ '.

He had blue eyes, black short hair and a filigree nose. He wore a trench coat, in beige, a white shirt under it and a blue tie hung loosely around his neck.

 _He doesn't look awful at all_ Dean recognized in the back of his head.

"So ... If you're an Angel" Dean said for the hundreds time "then God's real and there are more Angel's and we were created by God and there is a devil-"

 "Lucifer"

 "-right, Lucifer and everything in the bible is real. What is with other Gods?"

"There is just one God." The angel - Castiel - said. "Well, of course there are more but for us, just God is ... relevant."

"Relevant, huh?" Dean smirked and rubbed his hands together.

"And where do I fit in?"

"I watch over you." Castiel said in a simple tone.

"What you are my ... my Guardian Angel?" Dean laughed.

"If you wanna call me that."

Dean shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"I don't lie." Castiel said.

"I don't think you do. But ..." He shook his head again. "It's just - why would someone like me" he pointed at himself with both hands "have a Guardian Angel?"

"Everyone has a Guardian Angel." Castiel answered.

"But you - how long have you been here?"

"Since you got to Hell."

"So I guess my old Guardian made a pretty shitty job, eh?" Dean grinned, well. He tried to.

"He didn't care that much I guess. Sam's Guardian Angel on the other hand ..."

"What?"

"He does not exist."

Dean blinked.

"But you said -"

"I know what I said. The Angel protected him - and you - the night your mother died. That's all I know."

"So he is dead."

"He died in the fire. With your mother."

Dean was quiet for a while. A fold formed on his forehead **.**

"You said you brought me out of hell. And you've been my Guardian Angel since I got in there. Why didn't you just pull me out of there earlier?" He asked.

"Because hell is hell. You can't go in there, say hello, grab a soul or a whole human, say bye and walk out just like that."

Dean started to smile. He had to admit, this Castiel had humor. Or was just very, very serious.

"It's more difficult." Castiel continued. "I had to search for you for weeks. There were always monsters, demons, lost human souls, forgotten dreams and nightmares I had to get away from. No one could've had known that I was there."

 The hunter nodded slowly. "Ok. I understand, I think. Um ... Thank you then."

"Don't thank me" Castiel said, not looking at Dean but up to the sky. "Thank God."

He looked at Dean one last time, said: "The sky is not the limit, Dean." and then vanished.

Dean should look at the point where Castiel stood for minutes after he went away, the Angel's last words echoing inside his head _The sky is not the limit, Dean. The sky is not the limit ..._


	8. Chapter 8

### Chapter 7 - I was told so

 

Dean hasn't seen Castiel for days now.

After the Angel disappeared, Dean explained everything to Sam about him. The part with the work _they_ had for him he did not mention.

"It's possible." Sam finally said. "if he did not lie to you, he must've told the truth and if he tells the truth, all he said was true."

 _Wow. I didn't get that_ Dean thought full of sarcasm and rolled his eyes.

"Heaven and hell are real. You've been to hell. He pulled you out." Sam said. "The man deserves a thank you."

"Yeah he might."

"He might? He saved you from _hell_!"

"Oh, come on Sammy! He said it himself; God commanded it!"

"Just thank him already."

Dean looked at Sam for a long time. "Ok. Ok, I'll thank him."

It was quiet.

"So?" Sam said.

"So what?" Dean replied. A second after he walked out of the room.

"Dean! Come back!"

 

Dean stood in a field. His eyes were closed.

"Castiel. Can you hear me?" He stopped, shook his head. "I don't know what I'm doing here. OK. So. Castiel, would you come down here and talk to me?"

He opened one eye, then the second.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean turned around. There he stood, just before his eyes.

"Castiel."

"Yes."

"So ... um. I wanted to thank you for what you did."

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you thank me for saving you? I did it because I was told so. That's all."

"To be honest ... my brother wanted me to do all this."

Castiel nodded. "I thought so."

A silence emerged.

"Something else on your mind?"

"No. Not-"

Castiel vanished.

"Really." Dean finished and kicked a stone away in anger.

This didn't come out the way he wanted it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) I really would like to know what you think about the story this far and would appreciate a comment! And I'm very sorry for this chapter being so short :(  
> C u :)


	9. Chapter 9

### Chapter 8 - Sleep tight

 

Dean was confused. Why did that person ... that thing, this supernatural creature hunt him in his dreams, why did he think about it the whole day?

He didn't get why.

Castiel, the angel, was stuck in his head and whatever Dean did, he did not go away.

Weeks went by without him hearing a word from the Angel. He knew that Sam noticed the restlessness of his big brother, but he did not dwell on it. Rather ignored Sam the fact that Dean was always tired, unsettled and violent-tempered.

And of course Dean did not bother to talk about his feelings, he never did.

One morning, the sunlight broke through the windows of the old and shabby Hotel room, Dean woke up very early.

The reason for this was a well-known Angel named Castiel who stared at him pretty much since the moment Dean fell asleep.

"Oh God, hell. Cas. Gosh, what were you thinking!"

Castiel cocked his head. "What I was thinking?"

"Yes! Damn it, you can't just walk in here and ... ok. I need personal space." Dean paused. Then a thought shot through his head. "So ... how long have you been in here?"

"The whole night." Castiel said simply.

"Oh God." Dean positioned his thumb and forefinger at the back of his nose. "You don't ... watch a man ... sleep."

"Why not? I did that a lot of times." Dean shivered at this thought for some reason.

"Don't you have to do something else? Have a good night sleep or something?"

"No. Of course not. Angels don't sleep."

Dean groaned. "Ok. Well, I don't want you to watch me being asleep because ..." Dean threw both arms in the air. "I don't like it!"

"I won't do it again." The Angel said smiling at himself.

Dean was confused by this smile.

"Well then ... what do you want?"

"Um ... I am your Guardian. Do I have to want something?" He made a thinking face.

Dean groaned and let himself fall back into the soft pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) I know it's short, sry:/  
> Did ya'll notice Dean didn't ask if Cas watches him being asleep more than once after he said that he did it a lot of times? Yeah, I kinda found it funny writing it :D Dean totally doesn't get the fact that Cas just admitted that it's his hobby to watch someone (we all know who) while this someone sleeps.  
> C u all in the next chapter! Angels are watching over you 0:D


End file.
